


Blame It All On Me

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It All On Me

Katie is smiling when she wakes up, her lips brushing John's ear even as she feels him stir, her voice soft, almost a whisper. 

"I always wake up smiling... I think it's your fault."

John smiles, turning to kiss her, pulling her closer even as he deepens the kiss, pulling away only when he's sure she is breathless. 

"Blame it all on me Darling... I don't mind for a minute."

He can't help but smile at the darkening of her eyes, a sure sign she's thinking of something that would shock the girls if they ever knew. He has always been able to know when Katie needs a release and he's always able to tease her to the point she's ready to ask for one.


End file.
